Sonic and the Twin Blue Hedgehog Kids
by NightfuryDragon
Summary: Summary: In this story, Sonic and his friends live on Earth and built houses deep within a forest so that no human could find out where they lived except Chris and his family. Sonic though finds two little hedgehog twins and needs to take care of them so
1. Chapter 1

By Ginny Burns

Summary: In this story, Sonic and his friends live on Earth and built houses deep within a forest so that no human could find out where they lived except Chris and his family. Sonic though finds two little hedgehog twins and needs to take care of them so that they could survive in the world but when Eggman is wreaking havoc and Sonic and his friend are needed to save the world again, what will happen to the little hedgehogs? Find out in this story and in an amazing adventure as Sonic becomes a father figure to these kids and a better friend to all those around him, especially facing his feelings towards Amy.

Chapter 1

A cobalt blue hedgehog zoomed his way across the plains for an early morning run once again and gathered some roses from a rose bush then he ran to a house that was two stories high and a pink color, placed the roses on the doorstep, rang the door-bell, and hid behind some bushes by an old oak tree. This was Sonic. He watched as the door opened and Amy looking around after she picked up the roses. She then went back inside and closed the door behind her and Sonic let out a breath of relief of not getting caught then he ran towards the mountains and hills.

Sonic ran and ran, but not at his fastest or at his slowest. He looked at the scenery as he ran by it and finally stopped running when he saw an abandoned home that was next to an old acorn and maple tree. 'Never seen that before.' Sonic thought looking at the house. It looked dark inside but the door that was broken open let a bit of light in the house. There were vines all over the house and since the sun was right above him, it was impossible to look through the windows to see if anything was in the house. Sonic shuddered a bit at the thought of going into a house that could fall down at any moment but slipped through the broken doorway and looked around.

Sonic didn't care too much about the dark but it wasn't as dark as Sonic assumed. It was a one story built house and looked like a fire had caused the interior damage. He looked at the room that had a fire place and saw a doll that was old and had soot on it but it was lying in a crib that looked like wood. The pictures on the wall were so burnt up that Sonic only could figure out what the backgrounds were. The room that had 2 beds in it was burned up and the only thing Sonic saw that wasn't burned was a melody locket but he didn't touch it for he didn't want to disturb anything in this room. The other room wasn't as badly burned but still Sonic was surprised at the damage it got. The bed was burned and the furniture was destroyed. Sonic was then drawn towards a light that was coming from the kitchen so he went into the kitchen and what he saw was not what he expected to see at all.

There was sunlight coming in from a window and the light was hitting an old book of some kind. Sonic went over to the book, looked at it, then blew the dust off it to read what the inscription said on the cover but he still couldn't read what it said so he picked it up, zoomed out of the old house, and headed to his best friends house to see if he could help uncover what this book was. Only he didn't notice the two little blue figures following after him half as fast as he was going, since he was using his top speed of 800.

He reached his friends house in less than twenty seconds and knocked on the door. Once the door opened a two tailed fox looked surprised to see Sonic there. This was Tails. "Hey Sonic," Tails said. "What brings you here?"

"Can I come in?" Sonic asked.

"Sure." Tails sidestepped and Sonic went inside.

"Listen Tails, I found something in an abandoned house and I want you to uncover what this book is and what it says. Can you do that?" Sonic handed him the book that, in the light, looked completely dull but Sonic knew there was something more to that book than just the way it looked.

Tails took the book and walked into the kitchen setting it down carefully onto the table and ran off only to return a minute later with dusting equipment that were used for old relics. "I will do this but you might want to sit down and get comfy for this will take a while." he said.

"How long will it take?"

"Depending on the age and damage that it has I suspect up to seven to eight hours of completion."

"Seven or eight hours!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the length of time but it's the best I can do for right now Sonic."

"Alright, fine. Do what you have to, to make it be as clear as possible."

"Sorry Sonic."

"It's fine little buddy. It's fine. I've got nothing planned anyway for the day."

And so began the work of uncovering what secrets the book held and what lay hidden in the pages that were layered in dust for whatever it is, Sonic was sure it connected him to it because he felt a pull towards that book for it felt somehow…familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

By Ginny Burns

Summary: In this story, Sonic and his friends live on Earth and built houses deep within a forest so that no human could find out where they lived except Chris and his family. Sonic though finds two little hedgehog twins and needs to take care of them so that they could survive in the world but when Eggman is wreaking havoc and Sonic and his friend are needed to save the world again, what will happen to the little hedgehogs? Find out in this story and in an amazing adventure as Sonic becomes a father figure to these kids and a better friend to all those around him, especially facing his feelings towards Amy.

Chapter 2

It took Tails 9 long hours before the book was ready to be looked through and could be read clearly. "Done." Tails said as the book laid there on the table looking brand new. "Well are you ready to look through it Sonic?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Tails." Sonic said.

Sonic and Tails looked at the cover and were surprised when it said, 'The Last Blue Hedgehog Family Photo Album.' the two friends looked at each other before opening the book cover and discovering what was inside. On the inside of the cover, there was writing and it said this, _'The family of blue hedgehogs who are the last of their kind were recorded in this album and this album's photo's are up to date but sadly my days of living are numbered and my twin grandchildren are too young to know what to do in the world beyond. Just the other day our house caught fire and almost everything in it was destroyed except this album. I am not strong enough to rebuild the house and the twins being only 8 years old don't know how. Please for whoever finds this album, find the twins and take care of them for me as my dying wish. Date of June 21, 2010. Yours truly, __Jonas The Hedgehog_

"That was a year ago Tails!" Sonic said standing up. "I was in that house but it looked abandoned! If those twins were there they could've tried to follow me home here! If they are that young they can't run as fast as me yet! I have to look for them!"

Sonic then zoomed out of the house through the open window grabbing a red fur cloak with white lining on the way out. 'If they did try to follow me they are probably in the mountains I went through freezing their little tails off.' he ran at a speed of 600 so that he reach the mountains fast but still see all that is around him so that if he saw twin hedgehog kids struggling in the snow he could stop quickly and help them. Luckily that's exactly how he found them and luckily just in time too. He took the cloak and wrapped it around the two kids.

Sonic noticed that the twins had no shoes or gloves and while one looked exactly like himself, the other was a dark navy blue with light blue highlights through its quills and had some bangs. He picked up the twins up and raced to Tails' house but on the way one of the twins opened its eyes and asked, "Where are we?"

Sonic looked down at the twin that talked and said, "You're safe."

"Thank you…" the twin then drifted back to sleep.

Sonic reached Tails' house and knocked on the door with his foot and when the door opened Sonic zoomed in, leaving Tails stunned at the doorway, went to the fireplace, and started a fire putting the twins near it to keep them warm. "I take it that you found the twins." Tails whispered to Sonic as went over and observed the twins.

"Yeah," Sonic whispered back. "They'll be alright with a bit of heat and sleep."

Tails nodded then asked, "Do you want to continue looking at the album?"

"Yeah." Sonic and Tails walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with the albums cover still open. The first page was filled with names and so were the next 16 pages then pictures started with names under the pictures. There were 57 pages full of pictures with names but the last page was what caught Sonic's attention the most. There were some pictures that Sonic recognized and they were of his grandfather, uncle, father, mother, himself, his brother, his sister-in-law, and the twins. "T… That's me and my…" Sonic said stunned. He looked at the names and found that the names of the twins are not written down. 'Do they even have names?'

"You alright Sonic?" Tails asked noticing the look on Sonic's face.

"Yeah lil' bro." Sonic said getting up. "I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just caught up in some old memories. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go sit with the twins." Sonic got up and headed to the main room where the twins were and once in the room, he sat down by the fireplace and watched the twins sleep soundly. 'How am I supposed to look after these two when I have to save the world from Eggman?'

There was suddenly a knock on the front door and when Tails opened it Amy was there smiling. "Hey Tails," she said. "Is Sonic here? He wasn't at his house."

"Yeah," Tails said. "But keep your voice down."

"Why?" Amy whispered stepping inside the house.

"Sonic found two little twin hedgehog kids that are apparently from his family and they are sleeping by the fire with Sonic watching over them.

"Oh, okay." Amy walked into the main room and whispered, "Hey Sonic."

Sonic looked up and saw Amy start to sit down next to him. "Hey Amy," he whispered back.

"Tails told me who you found here."

"Yeah. They're twins who need a home but with Eggman around I don't know if me being their guardian would be good and safe or bad and dangerous."

"Sonic, how old were you when you started to fight Eggman?"

"About 7 but I was taught by my parents."

"And how old are they?"

"Well I'm guessing around 8 or 9."

"Well if they don't know how to fight, you can always teach them your tricks that you've learned over the years!"

Sonic looked at Amy then hugged her and said, "Thank you for being here Amy."

Amy hugged him back and said, "You're welcome Sonic."

Sonic pulled away and looked at the twins again. 'I hope they'll be willing and ready to learn what I am about to teach them though.' he thought as he and Amy got ready to watch the twins throughout the night. Sonic and Amy cuddled up together and thought about the events that lay ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

By Ginny Burns

Summary: In this story, Sonic and his friends live on Earth and built houses deep within a forest so that no human could find out where they lived except Chris and his family. Sonic though finds two little hedgehog twins and needs to take care of them so that they could survive in the world but when Eggman is wreaking havoc and Sonic and his friend are needed to save the world again, what will happen to the little hedgehogs? Find out in this story and in an amazing adventure as Sonic becomes a father figure to these kids and a better friend to all those around him, especially facing his feelings towards Amy.

Chapter 3

The next day, Sonic started to make some breakfast for Amy, Tails, and the twins. He made scrambled eggs and toast with strawberry jam on it along with some lemonade to drink. Amy was already up and sitting at the table when Tails walked in. "Hey Sonic," he said. "Hey Amy."

"Hey Tails." they both said back looking at him.

"I didn't hear you get up." Sonic said putting the plates of food on the table.

"Sorry about that." Tails said sitting down at the table. "You going to wake the twins for breakfast?"

"Yeah." Sonic walked out of the kitchen and into the main room but he was a bit surprised when he saw the twins starting to get up. "Hey there." Sonic said gaining their attention. "I was just about to get you two. Come on into the kitchen, breakfast is waiting for you on the table."

The twins quickly followed Sonic into the kitchen and climbed onto two empty chairs that were surrounding the table. Tails and Amy were already eating so the twins grabbed their plates and dug in. Sonic observed the twins closely then sighed silently to himself.

The twin that looked exactly like Sonic had light blue eyes and the other twin had light green eyes. Sonic suddenly had an idea on how to get the twins some shoes and gloves. "When you all finish breakfast we'll go on a little trip to get you twins some shoes and gloves." Sonic said.

The twins looked at Sonic in confusion. "Why are you getting us those?" the one that looked like him asked.

"Well you need some protection on you." Sonic smirked. "By the way, what are your names?"

"Well my name is Dash." the one that looked like him said.

"And my name is Swift." the darker one said.

"We are hoping that you will accept us into your family Mr.…" 'Dash' said and 'Swift' laughed nervously. "What's you're name?"

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog but you two can just call me Sonic." said Sonic. "And at least you two can get along with each other." the twins smiled and finished eating. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" the twins said together.

"Can I tag along?" Tails asked.

"Me too?" Amy asked.

"Sure thing guys." Sonic said and once breakfast was cleaned up, they headed out the door.

Tails advised that they should go on the X-Tornado since they were going to a place that was far and a long way away but there wasn't any room for Amy so Sonic suggested for her to take her car and to bring Cream and Cheese too and before Amy had the time to respond, Tails took off. Amy got Cream and Cheese hopped into her pick Corvette that was designed to go at a speed of 500 miles per hour and drove after the X-Tornado.

LJLJLJLJ

Tails flew over two human cities before arriving at a huge mansion and landing. "It's been a while since we've been here to see Chris and his grandfather, huh?" Tails said to Sonic climbing out of the X-Tornado.

"Yep, I just might stay awhile to let us catch up on what's been going on around here." Sonic said lifting the twins one at a time out of the X-Tornado. They all walked up to the mansion and rang the doorbell and after a couple minutes went by, the door was opened by a maid. "Hi is Christopher and his grandfather home?" Sonic asked kindly. The maid though, screamed in horror and slammed the door. "Well that isn't exactly the welcome I was expecting…" Sonic mumbled.

"Maybe she's new?" Tails said questionably.

The door then opened again but this time it revealed a boy in his teens with orange-red spiky hair, blue eyes, pale white skin, a red shirt on, blue cargo pants on, and red and white shoes on. "Sonic?" the boy said.

"Hey Chris." Sonic said. "Can we come in?"

"Of course!" the boy Chris, said standing aside to let Sonic and the others in but that was when he noticed the twins. Chris closed the door and asked, "Hey Sonic, did you get married or something?"

Sonic stuttered and blushed a bit before clearing his throat and saying, "No, these are twins that I saved and their names are Dash and Swift. They are of my family but they are not mine."

Chris nodded in understanding. "Sorry," he said. "It's just that they look so much like you I guess I jumped to conclusions like I usually do."

"It's alright just don't mention that to Amy when she arrives."

"She's coming too?"

"Yeah, along with Cream and Cheese in that pink Corvette of hers."

"Pink? Why Pink?"

Tails added in his piece of information, "I asked her if red would be okay for the color of her car but she said that red was too ordinary and to paint it pink. I built it but she bought it so she's the owner."

"Sonic," Dash said.

Sonic turned to the twins and said, "Yeah?"

"My sister and I are hungry again."

Chris laughed and said, "Well I was about to eat lunch. Come join me."

"Where's Gramps?" Sonic asked.

"In his lab working on some things Tails sent him. He wants to pass inventing to me and I hope I can succeed in doing that."

"Mr. Chris," Swift said.

"Just Chris is fine."

"Okay but our Grandpa said once that you should try to believe in yourself that way you can do anything that you put your mind to."

"Yeah," Dash said. "Grandpa always had the right thing to say that made us feel better."

"Thanks." Chris said. "Now lets go eat."

"Yeah!" the twins cheered and they went into the kitchen and had a good meal of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese followed by the desert of Cookies and Cream ice cream in some big bowls. After, Sonic told why he and the others came to Chris' house.

"Well it is going to be a bit complicated to get those things but I believe with a little technology of my Grandpa's and Tails', we could make it happen." Chris said

"Make what happen?" Sonic asked.

"We're planning to create hologram human figures over your real ones so that you'll appear human and all your actions will be followed by the hologram but even though you'll appear human on the outside you'll still have all your abilities and you can turn the hologram off anytime you want to but I think we have to make a few more modifications on it and test the ones Grandpa made for you already."

Suddenly a knock on the front door distracted them and Chris ran to answer it. When he opened it, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and surprisingly Knuckles. "Hey, Chris," Amy said. "Is Sonic and Tails here?"

Sonic peeked a look from the kitchen and noticed the anger in her eyes. He then whispered to Tails, "Amy's here and she doesn't look to happy."

"SONIC!" Amy yelled as she entered the kitchen. "TAILS! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Sonic and Tails ran for their lives as Amy took out her huge hammer and chased after them. It wasn't until Tails and Sonic were totally exhausted after 3 hours of chasing that Amy caught up and hit them with her hammer. "That's for making me drive my car and leaving me in the dust!"

Chris looked at Sonic as he was rubbing his head. "I said I was sorry Amy!" Sonic said and Tails nodded.

"That's not good enough!"

"Sonic," Chris said. "We need to get to grandpa's lab."

"Okay, let's go." Sonic getting up off the floor and following after Chris with the others right behind him, headed towards the lab that held what they needed.


	4. Chapter 4

By Ginny Burns

Summary: In this story, Sonic and his friends live on Earth and built houses deep within a forest so that no human could find out where they lived except Chris and his family. Sonic though finds two little hedgehog twins and needs to take care of them so that they could survive in the world but when Eggman is wreaking havoc and Sonic and his friend are needed to save the world again, what will happen to the little hedgehogs? Find out in this story and in an amazing adventure as Sonic becomes a father figure to these kids and a better friend to all those around him, especially facing his feelings towards Amy.

Chapter 4

Swift and Dash walked behind Sonic as they journeyed upstairs into the attic. And once they reached the attic they looked around and saw inventions laying everywhere and grandpa was at his desk sleeping. Chris went in front of his Grandpa while the others stayed behind him and stood. "Grandpa," Chris said shaking his grandpa's arm. "Wake up Grandpa," after a couple of minutes of shaking and calling the grandpa finally sat up in his chair.

"Ah, hello Chris," Gramps said. "What brings you to my lab today?" Gramps was a lean, sturdy old man with very few wrinkles, white hair, pale white skin, brown eyes, a professor lab coat on, a white shirt on, black pants on, and black shoes on.

"Hi Grandpa," Chris said. "Some old friend of ours wanted to go shopping for some newcomers but they need a little help from you for them to do it."

"Oh? Who could they be and what is it they need-" a tap on Grandpa's shoulder stopped him talking and made him jump in surprise, stumbling to the ground facing Sonic and the others.

"Hey Gramps," Sonic said. "Long time no see."

The grandpa got off the ground and started laughing. "Well I certainly didn't expect this but you all have great timing!"

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I just invented the thing that will let you walk freely among humans yet still have your powers!"

"Well that is nice and all but we just need to go shopping for two newcomers that I saved." Sonic said.

"And who are these newcomers?" The twins came out from behind Sonic and Gramps looked at them curiously. "Well, since you all are here I will invent two more inventions like the ones I created already for your new friends."

"What inventions?" Sonic asked and he was given a golden ring. He looked at it to Gramps confusingly.

"Well, try it on!"

Sonic put it on his middle finger and heard everyone gasp. "What?" he asked but soon he found out why they gasped when he caught his reflection in a mirror. He turned from a hedgehog into a teenage boy approximately nineteen years of age. He had long blue hair spiked back that resembled his quills, a blue hoodie that had a hood that was split in two to resemble his back quills, light tanned skin, his eyes were the same emerald green they've always been, blue cargo pants on, his shoes were the same, and he had gloves on.

"Oh!" Amy said in amazement. "That is so cool!"

The twins circled Sonic poking and pulling on him to see if he was really there. Gramps took quick pictures of the twins and said, "Now I have some work to do so if you'll just excuse me…"

"Are you going to make us look like humans too?" Swift asked.

Gramps nodded and then gave the others their rings and shooed them out of his office.

JLJLJL

Nearly four hours later, Gramps with Tails' help managed to complete the rings for the twins though they had to test them out on them many times during the process. By now everyone had a ring on, well except Chris and Gramps, and they all looked like humans.

Amy, who resembled a fifteen year old, had shoulder length pink hair that resembled her quills, lightly tanned skin, emerald green eyes, a red headband on, a red shirt on that had white lining, blue jeans on, and her boots and gloves were the same.

Tails, who resembled a ten year old, had short orange hair with white tipped ends, his eyes were still sapphire blue, fair white skin, a white tee shirt on, a non-hooded jacket with long sleeves tied around his waist so the sleeves were in the back, orange cargo pants on, and his shoes and gloves were the same.

Cream, who resembled a nine year old, had blond hair that reached her knee's with brown highlights, fair white skin, chocolate brown eyes, an orange short sleeve shirt on with a white collar and blue tie, blue shorts on, and her gloves and shoes were the same.

Cheese, who had to wear the ring as a collar, was changed into a blue and yellow parakeet bird with a blue ribbon around its neck.

Knuckles, who resembled a twenty year old, had shoulder length hair that was red resembling his quills, lightly tanned skin, his eyes were still a purplish magenta color, a red shirt on with his guardian symbol on his chest, red cargo pants on, and his gloves and shoes were the same.

Dash, who resembled a seven year old, had blue hair spiked back like the way his quills were, his skin was lightly tanned, he still had his light blue eyes, he had a blue jacket on that had a hood that split in two resembling the quills on his back, blue cargo pants on, and no shoes or gloves.

Swift, who since she was a twin resembles a seven year old, had blue spiked back hair with light blue highlights in it resembling her quills, lightly tanned skin, light green eyes, and she had the same clothes on as her twin brother except her cargo pants were shorts.

"Now that we look like humans can we please get this shopping over with?" Knuckles said irritably.

"Yes, yes we can all go now." Grandpa said getting his car keys. "Lets take my car."

"Why can't I just run?" Sonic asked.

"Because it's not everyday that you see a human running at a speed of 750 or more, Sonic." Chris said.

"Right then let's go." Gramps said and they all went outside and into Gramps' blue and gray sports car driving off toward the city mall.


	5. Chapter 5

By Ginny Burns

Summary: In this story, Sonic and his friends live on Earth and built houses deep within a forest so that no human could find out where they lived except Chris and his family. Sonic though finds two little hedgehog twins and needs to take care of them so that they could survive in the world but when Eggman is wreaking havoc and Sonic and his friend are needed to save the world again, what will happen to the little hedgehogs? Find out in this story and in an amazing adventure as Sonic becomes a father figure to these kids and a better friend to all those around him, especially facing his feelings towards Amy.

Chapter 5

When they arrived at the mall, they went straight to the shoe store and the twins immediately started to look for the pair of shoes that they liked. Dash found a pair of buckle-up shoes that were red and white and had little lightning bolts on the heel, his sister found a pair of buckle-up shoes that were dark blue with light blue streaks and lit up blue every time she took a step in them. After shoe shopping, they went to the glove department store. Swift immediately found gloves that matched the color of her shoes and her brother, who couldn't find any kind of glove of his particular liking, just got plain white gloves.

Once the shopping was all done Sonic suggested that they go get something to eat before going home so they went into a diner that was called, 'Rob's Times'.

JLJLJL

Sonic sighed impatiently as he and his friends waited for their waiter to take their drink orders and regular orders. They've already been here for about fifteen minutes and they were all growing impatient. They were seated at a booth with a short height wall beside them and though the booth was big enough for all of them, the twins felt better in chairs at the edge of the table. Suddenly, a crash was heard from behind the short wall and they looked over it to see what happened. A teenager no older than Sonic was on the ground with a tray in his right hand and picking glass up off the floor with his left. The boy had black hair with red highlights spiked back similar to Sonic's hair resembling quills, lightly tanned skin, he had blood red eyes, he had a hoodie on that had its hood split in two to resemble back quills, fluffy white fur lining the hoods front near the zipper, the sleeves of the hoodie had red stripes on the back, he had cargo pants on with red stripes on the back of them, his shoes were mainly white with red lining and large gold rings over the top and heel, his gloves were also mainly white but the cuffs were black with red tongues and large gold rings near the wrist, and he had a small gold ring on his middle finger.

"Hey," Sonic said. "You okay?"

The boy looked up at Sonic and said, "Fine. Go back to your meal."

"We didn't get our meal yet." Dash said peering over the wall ledge with his sister.

"Yeah," Swift said. "We've been waiting for almost twenty minutes for our waiter."

The boy stood up with his tray balanced well in his right hand and his nametag showing the name, 'Shadow'. "I'll go see what's keeping the waiters." he said before walking away.

When everyone at the booth was seated properly again Sonic asked quietly, "Did you all notice that he looked a lot like us and he had a ring on his finger?"

Most of the friends nodded but the twins looked confused and before anyone could say anything, the boy, Shadow, came to their table with a tablet and pen in his hands. "It looks like I'll be your waiter for today." he said. "What can I get you all to drink?"

"I'll have a Coca-Cola." Sonic said.

"Root-beer float!" the twins said.

"I'll have a Pepsi." Knuckles said.

"I'll have coffee." Gramps said.

"I'll just have a lemonade." Cheese said.

"I'll have a diet Coke." Amy said.

"I'll have a Sprite." Chris said.

Shadow wrote the drink orders down. "I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." he said then walked away.

The friends had already looked over their menu's and decided on what to have so they continued to discuss what Sonic had observed on Shadow.

"Sonic," Dash said. "Can Swift and I play on the video games over there in the corner?"

"Alright," Sonic said getting out his money so that the twins could play on the machines. "But come back here when you see the waiter so that you could tell him what you would like to eat." he gave them a five dollar bill and smiled as they cheered and ran off to the games.

After about five minutes, Shadow came back with their drinks and, after setting them on the table, was about to ask what they wanted to eat when one of the twins accidentally ran into his leg making him fall onto Amy. "Eeek!" Amy screeched. "Get off of me!"

Shadow quickly got off of Amy blushing and said, "Sorry miss, one of the children ran into me making me fall I didn't mean it!"

Sonic started to laugh at how red Amy was in embarrassment an in response to his laughter, she smacked him outside the head. "It's alright," Amy said. "The twins weren't watching where they were going."

"Sorry mister." the twins said.

Shadow blinked in shock at the kindness he was receiving from these people. Usually other people would smack him and demand another waiter if something like that happened but these people were nice and just shooed the problem away like it wasn't a big deal. He took their orders without any other incident and then once he put their orders in he observed them a little bit more, wondering why they were so kind to him like that. He then noticed almost all of them were wearing rings like he had on and slowly he realized that they weren't normal humans and that he wasn't alone in the world where he was the only one to disguise himself like this. There were others and maybe they would help him out of the life of Eggman's henchman.

"They will help me even if I have to beg it out of them." Shadow said to himself. "They will help me."


End file.
